Wherever You Will Go
by StokerGurl
Summary: Second Part of Three Part Series! Roy thinks it might be bad for Johnny to be with him during fires, but as it turns out, its a real lifesaver. IDK, this story might get revised...tell me what you think!


I do not own these men, wish I did, but I don't. *Sigh*

I do not own Wherever You Will Go.

Authors Note: This is the second part of the three part series! ENJOY! Oh, plus lyrics are not in order as they appear in song; it's more cut and paste to fir the story. Plus, I used a lot more lyrics to get the point across.

**Wherever You Will Go**

_**So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place**_

_**When I'm gone, you'll need love, to light the shadows on your face **_

_**If a greater wave shall fall, and fall upon us all **_

_**Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own**_

"Drill in five guys" Captain Stanley said as he stood in the doorway of the day room.

"'K Cap." Chet Kelly said eagerly.

John Gage stood up and stretched.

"Man, I could do without this drill. I'm beat."

Getting no reply from any of the men, he looked over at Roy, who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Uh…Roy?" He waved his hand in front of his partners face.

"Earth to Roy." Johnny snapped his fingers in front of Roy's nose. Roy jumped in his seat and blinked up to his partner.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind. That's all"

They all got up and started to file out if the day room when the klaxon went off.

"**Engine 51, Trash Fire at the intersection of Mill and Anne Street, Mill and Anne Street, Time out 13:14."**

Marco, Mike, and Chet ran over to the engine and took their place. Seconds later, Captain Stanley rushed by, muttering something about never getting to start a drill on time, and seated himself next to Mike. They were soon off, leaving Roy and Johnny alone at the station. The two men went back into the day room and got settled again.

"You know, as soon as we get settled, there gonna call us out." Johnny said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah" Roy replied.

John looked up. Roy was looking blankly at the chalkboard.

"So, you wanna tell me what you're thinking about? Or is the chalkboard that interesting?" Johnny pried.

"Nothing, just the fire we had last shift."

"Oh," Johnny's face sank, "The one where we got lost in the house?"

Roy nodded, "I guess I never apologized."

"For what?!"

"I got us into that mess, I forgot where we were, and I put you in danger."

"Roy! Don't be stupid. It was the smoke, we got disoriented. It happens all the time!"

"But I could have gotten us killed! I would have been responsible if I didn't get us out in time. What if you had gotten injured? Or worse? It would be on me."

Roy looked away in shame.

"No it wouldn't! It would be on both of us. We were in that house together, Roy. Together we got lost; together we found a way out. Just like we always do."

"I know, but still…"

"No, Roy! No matter what, as long as I'm your partner, we do things together, even if it means dying, because there is no way in hell that I'm leaving you behind. I'll go wherever you will go."

Roy looked up to see his partner almost in tears. He smiled, Johnny really meant it.

"Thanks Junior."

Johnny was about to respond when the klaxons went off, again.

_**If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high or down low. I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**And maybe, I'll find out, a way to make it back someday**_

_**To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days**_

"I guess that trash fire turned out to be a bit more than expected." Johnny said as the squad made its way to the scene. The squad had been called out to assist the engine.

As they rolled up to the intersection they realized it was a lot more than expected. There was a house, almost fully involved on the corner. Johnny and Roy jumped out of the squad as Captain Stanley ran up to them.

"Hey, we got a kid in there. The others are trying to control the fire I need you to do a search, but make it fast." He ordered.

"How did this start?" Roy asked through his SCBA.

"A chain reaction, I guess a spark ignited the trash, which ignited the dead brush, which led to the house. It's not going out very easy, so be careful."

Johnny and Roy ran up to house, the heat was almost unbearable.

"What do you think Johnny?" Roy asked as they entered the house.

"We got to make it fast," Pointing in a direction of a hallway, "We can start down there."

They made their way down the smoky hallway, opening doors and calling out for the missing child.

"She's not down here, let's head upstairs." Roy suggested. The men made their way to the staircase.

"I don't think it's gonna hold both our weight." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I'll go, you stay here." Roy said.

"Are you sure?"

Roy nodded and started up the stairs; it creaked and strained with every move Roy made.

"HT 51, Engine 51, the girl was found in the backyard, get out as soon as possible. The building is losing stability fast."The radio crackled.

"10-4 51" Johnny acknowledged. "Roy, they got the kid. We got to get out of here."

Roy made a move to turn around and make his way back down stairs, but that is when the stairs had it. They collapsed, taking the paramedic with it.

"ROY?!" Johnny yelled. He ran to the rubble and started to shift through it in a desperate search to find his friend.

"Engine 51, HT 51, the stairs have given way, Roy is trapped. I'm conducting a search as of right now."

"Alright Johnny, but make it fast." Cap answered.

Johnny kept digging until he found Roy's foot. Johnny rushed to uncover the rest of his friend. He freed Roy from the rubble except for his arm which was crushed under a beam.

"Roy? Can you hear me?" Johnny asked.

"John? Go…the house." Roy stammered, barely conscious.

"I just got to free your hand and we'll be going."

"No, you…go."

"Roy, you know I can't do that."

"Go…please." Roy pleaded with him.

Johnny reached over Roy to the beam that was securing him to the floor.

"Sorry Roy, but remember what I said early? You die; I die, I'm going wherever you go partner."

Standing up over the beam, Johnny asked the spirits for a little help as he grasped the beam and started pulling. Gasping, he pulled with all of his might, the beam moved and soon Roy's hand was free. Johnny pulled Roy up and over his shoulders and ran to the nearest exit. Once safely outside, Johnny gently put Roy down. He stood up straight and screamed in pain. He fell to the ground grasping his shoulder. After collecting himself, Johnny started to edge closer to Roy. He felt for a pulse, but before he could even get close, someone pushed it away.

"Not now, Pall, let the other paramedics handle it." Cap said.

Johnny groaned, as he rolled back onto the grass. Only to be pulled up by Brice, the World's Perfect Paramedic, who wanted to bandage his arm.

"Not now, Brice."

"Johnny you have to get that shoulder immobilized, I think it's a very bad strain." Brice said in his know-it-all voice.

Johnny rolled his eyes and kept up his protest.

"Johnny?" A weak voice called from his side.

"Roy?" Johnny leaned over, but stopped when pain erupted from his shoulder.

"Get treated. Now." Roy ordered.

"Oh…um…ok." Johnny said reluctantly, he sat up and let Brice bandage him.

When they were both in the ambulance on the way to the hospital Roy opened his eyes and smiled when he found his partners face.

"Johnny?" He asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything."

"No problem, like I told you, your stuck with me. I go where you go."

_**I know now, just quite how. My life and love my still go on**_

_**In your heart, in your mind. I'll stay with you for all of time**_

_**If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way, way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**_


End file.
